The present invention relates to a game with movable figurines which can move over a board.
The technical field of the invention is that of games and toys with manual controls. The invention relates more particularly to an indoor game in which the players move, via manual control means connected to movable parts by mechanical transmissions situated under the game board, figurines situated above this board.
Numerous game devices in which figurines are moved are already known; the Patents U.S. Pat. No. 2,229,232 (Widegren) and FR 1,395,049 (Parrot) describe apparatuses where the figurines are controlled by alternating link rods which extend beyond the ends of the game and which are thus liable to impede the players and which can furthermore be subjected to impacts leading to serious risks of deterioration of the link rods and thus of these games.
Furthermore, the U.S. Pat Nos. 2,148,354 (Hurlock) and 3,419,271 (Waskowsky) describe game devices where the figurines are attached to alternate belts, which makes it difficult or impossible to move the figurines in a direction other than the direction of the said belts especially in a direction corresponding to the direction of the width of the game, and which also prevent the rotation of these figurines on themselves.
Furthermore the Patents GB 1,051,371 (Cane), U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,028 (Rodorigo) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,921 (Takeo Iseki) describe game devices allowing the rotation of the figures on themselves and in which the significant extension of the manual control link rods on the outside of the game are avoided by means of complex electromechanical transmissions, which are liable to bring about a jerky operation and which contribute furthermore to the fragility of these game devices and the need to use an external power supply such as batteries for example.
The problem posed thus consists in providing a game device with movable figurines with manual controls which allow the figurines to be moved on a board in at least one longitudinal direction of the game, enabling the figurines to be moved within longitudinal strips, which device must be a very simple design, which does not necessitate complex electro-mechanical driving means and which does not necessitate a manual maneuvring link rod which extends beyond the frame of these games in an exaggerated way.